


Not Tonight, Darling...

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why 'never an immortal', Methos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight, Darling...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're not mine. RPD can have the headache too, I'm a giving kinda gal :)
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for LJ community highlander100 Challenge #121, "Headache"

  
"So, why never another immortal? A commitment thing?" asked Joe one evening, nosy and mellow with good drink and company.

Methos quirked an eyebrow.

"No, not really. It's a ... well, it's a _sex_ thing."

Pause.

"See, the Quickenings give me a terrible headache."

"I thought you tried to avoid taking them?"

Eyeroll.

"Not _taking_ them. The _buzz_. The more intense emotions involved, the worse it gets. Another immortal nearby gives me a mild headache, alcohol ... ameliorates it. Anything more passionate - a wracking migraine. Unless I'm dead drunk, in which case ... how well do _you_ get it up when totally pissed?"


End file.
